The design of buoyant watercraft has gone largely unchanged for centuries. The basic architecture of such buoyant watercraft generally includes: a hull, a propulsion system, and a steering system. In traditional buoyant watercraft, these structures are independent as are the functions that they serve to the watercraft. For example, the hulls of such watercraft comprise one or more watertight bodies that provide buoyancy to the craft while a separate propulsion system disposed within or on the hull, typically a sail, propeller or paddle drive, for example, provides propulsion to the craft. Finally, yet another separate system within or on the hull, typically a rudder or other mechanism capable of directionally controlling the propulsion of the watercraft, steers the craft. In addition to requiring three separated systems for their operation, the design of such buoyant watercraft typically restricts their operation to fluid bodies. In particular, the requirement of a single large hull makes adapting such craft for use on land impracticable.